blackdaggerfandomcom-20200213-history
Lash
Blooded son of The Omega and an unnamed female Vampire (deceased). Adopted by Ibix (blooded son of Ibixes, son of Thornsrae) and Rayelle (blooded daughter of the warrior, Nellshon). He was raised within the glymera as the first born son of Ibix and Rayelle. Quick Facts * According to the false birth certificate arranged for him by his adopted father, Ibix, and signed off on by Havers, Lash was born on 3 March, 1983 at 1:14 a.m. However, whether this is the actual date and time of his birth is unknown. All we do know is that The Omega was aware of the year of his birth in 1983. * Did not know his true parentage until the events in Lover Enshrined. * Thought himself Qhuinn's blooded cousin as a result of his adoptive family's relation to Qhuinn's. * Had a dog named Rex as a pretrans. The dog bit him and he respected it for its viciousness. He kept its collar when it died. * As a pretrans, he went to into the Black Dagger Brotherhood training classes to learn how to be a warrior. There he met John Matthew and Blaylock for the first time. * Had an antagonistic rivalry with John Matthew from the day they'd first met. He frequently bullied John. * Was instantly attracted to Xhexania (Xhex) when they first met. He thought her ability to be vicious and brutal a turn-on. * Was instantly attracted to The Princess when they first met. As he'd mistaken her for a male, however, he'd thought this attraction unnatural (hinting at his homophobia). * Was killed by Qhuinn at the Brotherhood training center after Lash attacked John Matthew in the showers in August, 2008 at the age of 25. * Was resurrected by The Omega's power and blood, and turned into a weapon to hunt down and destroy the Vampires. Lash was enthusiastic and willing in the effort. He became the Lesser King as a result. * He is the only member of the Lessening Society to ever be able to react to sexual arousal and to act upon it. He is 'fully functional'. * Was given The Princess by the Sympath King as punishment for her betrayal. Lash brutally raped her repeatedly, thinking her 'his woman'. When she escaped him, he hunted her down to bring her back. When he realized she would never care for him or want him on her own, he killed her. * Kidnapped and held hostage Xhex after the events of Lover Avenged. He raped her repeatedly, not because he wanted her as he had The Princess, but because he wanted to break her. He knew John Matthew had bonded with Xhex, and he wanted them hurt them both. * Tried to turn a human prostitute into a Lesser, but quickly discovered that giving one's energy away to another decreases your own life force. He began to 'rot' as a result, pieces of him falling off a bit at a time, revealing an indistinct shadowy form underneath. * He was eventually defeated in combat by John Matthew and Xhex. Together, with Xhex the lead, they stabbed Lash in the heart with a knife, sending his energy back to The Omega (presumably). He disappeared in a blinding flash of light and with an audible 'pop'. * Lash's ultimate fate remains unknown in the novel text. It is assumed he is like all the other Lessers, residing in torment at The Omega's whim, somewhere in D'hund. Background Relationships Death Appearances